Talk:This Is How We Do It/@comment-5909568-20130912063833/@comment-3575890-20130912072817
I wasn't going to say anything else, but of course I changed my mind. This confession is just too vexing to merely scoff at and go about my merry way because what's actually immature is: Fans expecting Camaya fans to just get over the fact that Zig played a role in her boyfriend's death like it's nothing. Fans accusing anti-fans of hating Zig by virtue of that they hate Zaya. Not everything we say is an attack on Zig. Many of us actually don't hate Zig at all and wish for him to find peace and happiness. Fans denigrating Camaya fans for understandably viewing this ship as an unspeakable evil based on the fact that the ghost of a 15-year-old-boy forever looms over it. This line of thinking that women are automatically romantically obligated to men who are interested in them, and that if they don't give these men a chance, they are bitches or teases. As well, this line of thinking that men are automatically entitled to a chance with women they have feelings for. Girls are just expected to bite the bullet and go out with a guy they don't even want to date if he's a "nice guy" and likes her, otherwise she must be a bitch for not appreciating what is in front of her, a tease for having the audacity to offer her friendship to men who want more from her, or a slut who obviously likes to be treated like shit if she doesn't want a "nice guy." Ugh, I've heard it all before a million fucking times over, and one reason I hate Zaya so, SO much is that it reeks of all three of these complexes. Zig suddenly decides he wants Maya out of nowhere: How dare Maya not give him a chance EVEN-FUCKING-THOUGH no one called Zig a bitch and a slut when he initially rejected her for another girl. It is okay for guys to want girls based solely on their looks, but absolutely not okay for a girl to be interested in a guy for solely the same reason because if she doesn't take into account any facet of personality she's a shallow bitch and slut. How dare Maya willingly be friends with someone who has feelings for her! Obviously so much as smiling at a guy who likes you is issuing an invitation for him to pursue you, if not invade your personal space, ignore your wishes, and even in some cases, fucking assault you. How dare Maya be interested in another boy when she promised herself to Zig (which she didn't even fucking do but WHATEVER) when she was in a vulnerable and fucked up state of mind and thus incapable of making clear-headed decisions. But I am getting off the beaten path, so I'll anchor back to point A. What is ACTUALLY immature is fans just brushing off the fact that Zaya becoming a couple would transmit a plethora of the single worst possible messages. I already once posted this in the Zaya thread, but I feel it could stand to be repeated. Zaya would be brought to its fans by the following messages: Guys, if you like a girl and she repeatedly rejects your advances (you should have just left her alone the FIRST TIME she said NO you fucking asshole), keep forcing your feelings on her because eventually she will have to give into you. When girls say no, they really mean yes. Guys, if you like a girl but she's going through some things, just take for granted the idea that she wants you even if she's signified no such indication that she does, because you like her, so she HAS to like you too, and she will have to give into you. Also, if you offer to wait for her without her even asking you to, she MUST automatically date you! Guys, if you like a girl but unintentionally played a role in the death of her boyfriend, it's okay because if you apologize enough times and fish her cello out of the dumpster when she throws it away in a fit of grief-induced rage, she will reward you by dating you. Guys, girls are rewards for good behavior. As long as you play the Nice Guy card, they will give into you. It is also their obligation to love you after you have fucked up so as long as you do half-assed things here and there to compensate for your indiscretions. Oh yeah, and the phrase, "I'm sorry" magically makes everything okay so go ahead and keep fucking up, because as long as you never forget those two words, you are always guaranteed the girl.